Highway to Hell
by For.your.smile
Summary: With the end of her deal with the demon coming to an end, will Bella confess all to everyone she loves? Or spare them the pain of knowlege? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another plotline i've been working on I think that these type of stories get to the big bit too quickly so I decided to have a go at it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

**Chapter 1**

**Bpov**

This is it. This is the last week I will be alive, well on earth anyway. You see one year ago on friday at exactly half 1, I made a deal with the Crossroads demon to bring Jo my sister back to life. In return I sold my soul like Dean did for Sammy. I got 1 year to live and say my goodbyes. Once that year is up I go to Hell.

I've had a sorta normal life since I came to Forks to say goodbye to all the dead relatives buried here. I only stayed because I thought I fell in love with Edward Cullenonly single in the Cullen family of vamps, but I was just fascinated in him and his family. They are grade 1 vampires and we've only fought them once before.  
I realised once he left that didn't love him like that anymore but I'd never tell him, I've ony got a few days left to live why cause him more pain than he'll be in already? I got dressed like I used to when I was on the road with Sam and Dean in a tight white vest and black skinny jeans, putting on my knee high boots, tucking my knife into the right one. Since I had my last tatoo finished while the Culens were gone Alice can't see me. They think it's because I'm not decided on anything but I know it's not.

Last night without anyone knowing I had my hair stripped of the brown dye back to my natural light blonde and cut how I used to have it. This morning I decided to go without my dull brown contacts and show my gorgeous blue eyes. I know I'm lush but I'm not vain. **(AN: On the left me XD This is what Bella looks like but but imagine with deep blue eyes http:/ i731. photobucket .com / albums /ww312/ xxx_randumlie-emo_xxx/ black-blond-emo-hair-1 .jpg just take out the spaces)**

I text Edward on my iPhone telling him I'd get to school myself and that I'd see him there while grabbing my stuff and heading to the garage. Charlie said goodbye earlier but had to leave on a hunt so I had to lock up. I pulled the sheet off of my Blue Suprcharged Squalo 999 Ducati. I was just like Dean was with his baby about my bike, It went through everything with me and if it got damaged I always fixed it straight away.

I locked the house up and pulled on my old leather jacket dean gave me, putting my gun in the back of me jeans being careful to hide it with my jacket. I jumped on my Ducati knowing my hair would be just as perfect when I got off my bike as it is now. It only took me 5 minitues to arrive at school at the speed i was going. An I skidded to a halt in a parking space next to the oh-so familiar Chevy Impala everyone turned to stare at me. After a few moments of staring I snapped.

"Ya' This is how I really fucking look why don't ya'll take a picca it'll last longer!" I shouted in my natural southern accent causing everyone to start gossipping and the Cullens to stare at me in shock. I waled to the drivers door of the Impala and knocked on the door before it opened and Dean stepped out. He looked just as handsome as the last time I saw him those green eyes sparkling with humor. I pulled him into a hug and he squeezed me with all his might.

"Hey babe, you look even better than when I last saw you." He said his voice gruff with emotion. I broke the hug and looked him in the eyes seeing the love he held for me in them.

"Hey Dean, wish I could say the same." I said smirking. Even though he tries to hide it and act tough you can tell everything like what's going to happen on friday takes a toll on him. He turned back to the car with his arm around my waist protectively and a smirk on his face. "Hey Sam, Jo! Why don't you come out here and give me a hug. Sam stepped out and gave me a hug saying hi in my ear before Jo stepped out and rushed forward to give me a hug, my arms instantly wrapping around her and squeezing back.

"I've missed you sis, you look same as always. Gorgeous!" Jo said causing me to chuckle. I'd missed her so much.

"You're the one who got the looks and I love the black highlights it really suits you. I missed you as well, more than you know" I said pulling back and kissing her on the cheeck. "But now I've got to go. Come back at lunch and we can catch up, we have important things to talk about..." I trailed off looking towards the Cullens. Jo and the boys tensed knowing they were vamps.

"Yes we do now stay out of trouble!" Sam said giving me a kiss on the cheek after Dean then getting in the car.

"Don't I always?" I said with an innocent expression causing Dean to scoff. "Bye guys, I'll see you later!" I shouted watching Dean drive out of the car park only to turn around and find everyone watching me. I sighed and walked over to the Cullens.

"Hi!" I said waiting for the lecture I knew was to come from Edward.

"Hi? You show up completely differant and hug random people and you say hi?" And there it is. "What have you done to your beautiful Brown hair and the lovely brown eye-"

"The brown was a dye my hair is really this colour and I love it like this and you can't make me change it back, My brown eyes were dull contacts to hide my blue eyes." I interrupted rolling my eyes while twising a peice of hair around my finger, and old habit I picked up from Jo. "Anymore question?" I asked.

"When did you get fashionable and graceful?" Alice asked. She looks like Tinkerbell on drugs. That though made me chuckle. I fancy Pie. I wonder if Dean would go with me to get Pie at lunchtime. Okay, stupid question of corse he would he loves Pie more than I do.

"It was all an act, I wanted a break and not have to look behind me everywhere I went. It worked as well I'm surprised none of you figured out that something was up and I was really surprised none of you noticed the contacts." Seeing Alice give me a weird look I continued. "And I'm just fucking amazing!"

"Enough with the language Isabella Sw-"

"1) My name is _NOT _Isabella Marie Swan my name is Isabella Marie Harvelle, sister to the _gorgeous _Jo Harvelle, Daughter to Ellen and William Harvelle 2) I can swear all I want, you aren't the boss of me. In fact No-one is the boss of me! And-" I was cut off by the bell. " And we'd better get to class. I'll talk to y'all later." I finiahed turning around and walking toward the school with Alice and Edward following close behind asking about my accent to our next class.

Time passed quickly and I'm sure the clock was mocking how much time I had left on this Earth. Before I knew it the bell for lunch rang and I rushed out of class to the parking lot where Dean was waiting in the Impala with Sam in the passener seat and Jo in the back. I quicky hopped in giving each Sam and Dean a kiss on their cheeks and Jo a hug.

"Soooooo...What you you tuys want to eat?" Sam asked looking between me and Dean smirking.

"Pie." We said in unison causing a chuckle from Sam and Jo.

After we arrived at Pie World, we all ordered the famous Cherry Pie. They told me about hunts and I told them about the vamps and what happened in all the time I've been here. I even told them about me breaking up with Edward tonight. We stayed until I realised I skipped the rest of the day and had Dean take me back to get my bike and talk to the Cullens.

As I was driving on my bike I started thinking about all the things I should do before I die and started a list

1) Confess to the Cullens

2) Confess how I feel about Dean

3) Say my final goodbyes

I parked in the driveway to the Cullens house and wrote it down leaving room for anything else I know I will add then started up the porch steps to say goodbye to one part of my life. Ready for The End.

* * *

**I'm going on a university course 'till friday so I won't be able to update till Saturday! And sorry it was short next chappie will hopefully be longer..  
**

**Please review with any suggestions.**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**


	2. Adopt

**Sorry for not updating but things in my family have been crazy and i haven't been able to :(!**

**Im putting this and my other stories up for adoption so just pm me with which story you wanna adopt and ta-da! You have my story :D! **

**Again sorry! x  
**


	3. Adopted!

**This story has been adopted by Mrs(dot)SamUley96! [Replace the (dot) with an actual dot] So please go and check out her page and maybe read some other stories!**

**Thankyou:)!x**


End file.
